world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071814JackEddy
galimatiasArguria GA began pestering calligraphicGuitarist CG at 17:54 -- 05:55 GA: Hello? 05:55 CG: Oh uh...hi. 05:55 GA: Oh hi! I'm really sorry for yesterday! One of the monkeys managed to get the drop on me and i got really busy! 05:56 CG: Oh is that why? Eh. I got busy anyway so...no biggie. 05:58 CG: So what do you do for a living? 05:59 GA: But it is! We were having an actually nice conversation and i'll be damned if i'll let actual monkey bussines get me out of one. 05:59 CG: Or you'd end up a monkeys uncle before that happens. 06:00 GA: That's actually true? Technically at least, still, i like to make spy gadgets on my free time! 06:00 GA: you? 06:00 CG: FLARP stuff. 06:01 GA: FLARP? 06:01 CG: Fatal Live Action Role Play 06:01 GA: Wait what? How does that work?? 06:02 CG: Simple. You ever played or heard of role playing games? 06:02 CG: Well in this, you dress up, pretend to be another character, and the fights you 'pretend' to have are actually real and deadly. 06:02 GA: Yes, tried playing a few with Betzy, turns out AI'S are merciless and really good at screwing you over. 06:02 GA: Wait, as in, using real weapons with real injuries? 06:03 CG: Yeah. All I get are boffer weapons though. But they do the job too. 06:04 GA: Hmmm. Interesting, do you train to use them as deadly as possible as well? 06:04 CG: Yes. 06:05 GA: How many kinds of weapons do you know how to use? 06:06 CG: Axe, sword, mace, spear, bow and arrow... but they're all generally Boffer weapons. 06:06 CG: What i prefer to use is a trusty 06:06 CG: one of a kind 06:06 CG: well cared for 06:06 CG: GUITAR 06:06 GA: A boffer one? 06:07 CG: A REAL one... 06:07 GA: Can you play it? 06:07 CG: Yes. 06:07 GA: While fighting? 06:07 CG: It's either one or the other. 06:08 CG: I kept it sturdy enough to handle whacks while still be playable. 06:08 GA: Well i'll be damned. 06:09 GA: It never ocurred to me that a civilian would do these kinds of things for fun 06:09 GA: actuall joy derived from it, it's amazing 06:10 CG: You have no idea... 06:10 GA: I.. I tecnically do 06:10 CG: It's also lonely... 06:10 CG: ...you do? 06:11 GA: Well, yes and no. I don't exactly do what i do out of entertainment, but the similarities are quite amazing. 06:11 CG: You do it for survival... Well there are ways of making it entertaining you know. 06:12 GA: As in? 06:13 CG: Dressing up, playing as another character to practice disguises and blending in with a crowd... 06:13 CG: ...stealth games...? 06:13 GA: This 06:13 GA: This is too perfect 06:13 GA: Who are you? 06:14 CG: Eddy Malloy. You? 06:15 GA: Betz. Odds of this actually happening, a factor of 12 instances coinciding. 06:15 GA: -144,000 TO 1 SIR- 06:15 GA: Quick question eddy 06:15 GA: What race are you? 06:16 CG: Half-troll-and who the hell was that? 06:16 GA: The AI I was talking about. Now, please, tell me. Are you on earth or the connecting planet? 06:17 CG: I'm in the mountainside in a rich manor living with my mother-how did you even get her? 06:18 GA: It would amaze you what free time and a hyper accelerated brain can get you when lonelines get's the shadows to start talking to you. 06:18 GA: Now, please, do me a favor, tell me, what did you ate yesterday? 06:19 CG: What does EATING have anything to do with-wait what shadows? 06:20 GA: It tells me if you had prepared an answer like that beforehand, no one really remembers naturally things like that. And i mean literal shadows, Seclusion does things to a people. 06:21 GA: Now please, would you kindly tell me what happens if a tree falls and there is no one to hear it? Is there sound? 06:21 CG: It'll still make a sound even if no one is around to hear it-WAIT A MINUTE 06:22 CG: You're...that alone? 06:25 GA: Yes. I.. I was making surveys out of people's handles just to have some excuse to talk to someone and maybe find a friend, what is your favorite color? 06:26 CG: Teal, and I think you don't need to run a survey by me just to see if I'm good enough to be a friend. 06:26 GA: No you don't get it 06:27 GA: You're not an AI made by a rampant Betzy trying to get me to lower the guard on my routine again. 06:27 GA: Not my mother trying to teach me some psychological lesson about trust. 06:27 GA: Not some spy trying to get info on my job. 06:27 CG: ...Huh... 06:28 CG: ...I got a suggestion then. 06:28 CG: Look up Jossik Katarn online. He's my father, and he makes fine FLARP equipment. 06:29 CG: Prove you can earn the right to buy this stuff and you can be sure as hell that you can gain what you need to not only better yourself, but use it as an excuse to say you're practicing and have fun doing it. 06:29 CG: Just leave word that Eddy Malloy sends his regards. He's my father. 06:29 CG: Should show that I, as a fellow FLARPER, approve of you as being worth taking in to try this out. 06:30 GA: I... i don't need to buy the weapons... i make them myself out of bones. I will whoever, try the settings out. 06:30 CG: Oh don't worry...You're getting better materials whether you think you do or not... 06:31 CG: I will not have a FLARP player in training go without proper gear... 06:31 CG: Especially against what YOU go through... 06:32 GA: Yes.. i can't be fighting monkeys without the proper equipment can't i? 06:32 CG: Not like this. 06:32 CG: And not with your sanity going the way it's going. 06:32 CG: Just let your AI know she can contact me at any time for anything else. 06:32 CG: Or eh...I'm sure she's reading this. 06:32 GA: -I AM, YES. BE ASSURED THAT I WILL- 06:33 GA: Thanks betz. 06:33 CG: Good. 06:33 GA: Let me repay that kind of offer. 06:34 GA: If there is ever something as a fight that goes a little above "Buffer" weapons and fun, Do not hesitate to call me. Don't question the way of helping, just trust that i will. 06:35 CG: With who I talk with and what I do in my life, I think I won't be asking many questions. 06:35 CG: Except for one...Do you play the bass guitar/ 06:35 CG: ?* 06:35 GA: Never had the fingers for it, i can play the hell out of a harmonica tough. 06:35 CG: Good enough. I'm looking for people to work with a band with me. If you save some recordings, I can send the music your way. 06:38 GA: I'll keep that in mind if i actually find a way to play without sucking. 06:38 GA: -IF I MAY, THE SCHEDULED MAINTEINANCE HAS TO BE STARTED BEFORE THE AFTERNOON DRILLS- 06:38 CG: Oh good grief. 06:39 CG: Better get going fast then. 06:39 GA: Right, keeping myself busy, This was one of the most pleasant conversations in a while Eddy, you mind if we talk another day? 06:39 CG: Go ahead. My handle is always open. 06:40 GA: All rigth then, I'll see you later, Sayonara. -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering galimatiasArguria GA at 18:40 --